Remnant Universe RWBY X SU crossover Worldbuild Project
by Hivemind42
Summary: Here we take a look at a world of Dust, Huntsmen, and the beast of darkness Grimm. Here we take a look at a universe with a race of magical gemstones whose empire is on its way to shattering. Watch as both of these worlds meet and clash in the ancient past, and we observe the remnants of Gem and Mankind must learn to live together and survive in a world of bloody evolution.
1. Chapter 1 Bismuthian Orders

**Bismuthian Order of the Forge**

There have been many organizations, guides or brotherhoods that have risen and fallen throughout the six thousand years since the end of the Gem War. One the arguably most renowned and some might say infamous, the Bismuthian Order of the Forge. They began as a loosely connected guide of humanoid blacksmiths who were friends, allies, and followers of Bismuth, one of Rose Quartz's greatest generals during the gem war. It was said that Bismuth bonded with these warrior blacksmiths both on the battlefield and the forge, trading war stories and smithing techniques. Together with Bismuth, they fought Homeworlders, Gem-mutants, and Grimm in hundreds if not thousands of battles. under bismuth's guidance, these blacksmiths forged many of the weapons of the Crystal Gem Army used during the Gem War.

When the War was won, the blacksmith guide found it itself at a loss as what to with themselves after the disappearance of Bismuth. They spent the next ten years looking for her while gathering the lost and abandoned weapons of the defeated Homeworld forces, along with the remains of the shattered, under the supervision of Crystal Gems. When their search turned up nothing, they began to fear that Bismuth must have been shattered in the final battle. In their time-fighting side by side with the CG, they learned of the life of a Gem and what happens to them when they are shattered. The guild had a deeper understanding of Gemkind then any other natives of Remnant and knew the living death that awaited the shattered. And these warriors saw far too many of their friends get shattered and refused to let their comrades linger in horrid living death. it was with these thoughts their path was cemented.

The guild gathered the shards of the fallen they had collected since the war for the great undertaking to come. They would give prays for forgiveness in light of any pain they may cause and proceeded to use every smithing technique they knew to infuse these shards to metal. Once done, they would use aura and deep meditation to connect with the "spirit" of the Reforged, which was a metal totem, to see what became of their minds. The Crystal Gems heard of what this group were doing and hunted them down out of a sense of horror and betrayal. the only thing that prevented conflict from breaking out between the two groups was Rose picking up on the feelings of the Reforged.

She was surprised to find that the Reforged were feeling relief, joy, gratitude and a sense of completeness and purpose that is normally absent in the shattered. Rose was amazed. Never in her wildest hopes she ever thought there can be salvation for shattered gems and yet here are these humans and Faunus proving her wrong. This deepens her love and respect for the people of Remnant and allowed this order of blacksmiths to continue their undertaking under the condition that they never shatter a complete Gem. Their purpose is to bring salvation to the shattered not make more of them. They are only to capture and imprison Homeworlders and Corrupted, nothing more. Those who were shattered in war or in accidents are allowed to be reforged. She also asked that whenever possible to "ask" the shattered what they want to be reforged as and what new purpose they wish to follow.

With Rose's blessing, they expanded and reorganized themselves into the Bismuthian Order of the Forge, and set about undergoing their mission. for the next one thousand, the order was in what many considered to be its golden age. They got their start in the land that would one day be known as Vale. They spread out and formed semi-independent chapters in every settlement and village. Gemsmiths served more than just renowned blacksmiths, they also served the protectors of their communities with their Reforged partner at hand and even acted as spiritual leaders. Due to their exalted skill at metalworking and the fame of their Reforged weapon partners, were in high demand from the various kings and nobles who wished to make use of their services and boost their own power in the face of theirs.

Gem's opinion on the Bismuthian Orders is somewhat mixed, to say the least. Some Gems completely trust the guilds and even willingly work with them. Some of them even make it their mission to seek out shattered gems and bring them back to the guilds to save the shattered from their pain. Other gems, however, are creeped out by the guilds and their practices. They see what the Bismuthian Orders do as a perverse form as necromancy. This belief is especially common among Homeworlders, who fear the Gemsmith will smash them to harvest their shards to remake them as something humiliating as punishment for their part in the Gem War. However not all HW Gem share this fear and a rare few even see "possibilities" in the Gemsmith's methods.

Over time the order started to fracture as factions began to form, each wishing to explore new possibilities of their craft, form closer bonds with those in power, reach spiritual enlightenment, or undergo a more militaristic bent against their various enemies. Some have even started to take on mercenary work while others were becoming a part of the surrounding nobility, moving far away in the spirit and attitude of the common people. despite the tensions among the factions, no one wanted to go to war. So the leadership conveyed together and came to the decision to peacefully break apart to organization into several smaller orders who are free to follow the Bismuthian creed in how they see fit.

It was these breakaway suborders that continued the expansion and migration of Bismuthian Creed out of Vale into the other continents of the remnant. These new orders changed drastically from its parent organization as they assimilated into the cultures of their new homeland while combining it with aspects of the Bismuthian Creed. Many of these guilds grew specialized over the centuries of operation. Take for example the Forge Knights, who as the name implies created armor and weapons commonly used by their namesakes. Or how about the Jewel Smiths guides who specialized in the in the creation of beautifully crafted jewelry based Reforged, along with their more mundane but still gorgeous counterpart. Then, there are the Mistralian Blade Masters, whose Reforged katanas are considered by a wide majority of ordinary citizens one the sharpest swords ever forged by Man or Gem. There are even minor guides who figured out how to make the Reforged into clothing, books, and paintings. The Gemsmiths continued their practice for thousands of years until they were nearly destroyed in the Great War between the four Kingdoms and have yet to recover since.

Hi this is a crosspost from my Spacebattles account. This is my first "story" so I hope you guy like it. This is more of a worldbuilding lore project then an actual story. Maybe I will write one later but I make no promise. Tell me what think, I would like the feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reforged

**The Reforged**

The fear of death is a common notion of understanding for many. One moment you are alive minding your own business and next thing you know there is nothing but terror and pain before everything fades to black and you are gone. That may sound bad but imagine if instead of fading away, you remain wide awake and completely aware of your condition, powerless to do anything about it. Now picture that on top of that your mind and spirit is as broken and mangled as your corpse, unable to ever remember or understand the person you use to be and forever be tormented by it. If you can comprehend the horror of that scenario, then you can have some clue of the unending nightmare that awaits all gems upon shattering.

The shattered will never be who they once were ever again, but there is hope that they can be reborn in a new form and granted peace from their pain. The exalted Gemsmiths of the Bismuthian Orders had figured out a method that utilizing advanced aura techniques and masterful smithing arts that infuse gem shards, along with the fragmented consciousness contain within, into metal creating the Reforged in the process. The forging uses the smith's aura to communicated, guide and combine the fragmented consciousnesses into a whole singular being. Its as much a spiritual forging as it is a physical one. It must be stated that the this does not resurrect the shattered Gem, it creates a new being who is an echo of the broken gem. A small portion of the Gemsmith's spirit is also left incorporated into the Reforged conciseness, farther adding into the divergence. As sad as this might be, it much better than the alternative.

Once undergoing the smelting process, it up to the Gemsmith and Reforged what the path to take going forward. A critical component of the spiritual mending in the broken gem is to choose a goal or purpose to form the core of their new being. Its this core purpose that shapes what the Reforged will become. The Gemsmith can influence the core purpose and Reforged's future form but must respect the choice. As most of these gems were shattered during an apocalyptic war, many of them wish to continue to fight, whether it's to settle half-remembered grudges or to protect what they had previously fought and died for. It's from these gems that become the famed and most well known of the Reforged, the Gemmis Arma.

Gemmis Arma is regarded as some of the most effective and powerful weapons ever forged by mortal hands on Remnent. They have proven in thousands of battles to be effective in destroying the physical forms of Gems and the bodies of Grimm. The Gemmis Arma can manifest a cloud or smoke-like substance that can be used for attack or defense in aid of their partner. Some of the older, more experienced Gemmis even solidify this cloud into simple shapes to more efficiently aid in this endeavor. It can also act as a last line of defense when all aura has been depleted for short periods of time. In the of Reforged who take the forms of bows or primitive guns, create their ammo out of hard light to attack.

Another aspect that has proven valuable and life-saving to Huntsmen throughout the centuries is their ability take in and store aura over time for their partner's later use in battle. Gemsmiths speculate that this is a result of aura being used so intensively in the smelting process. Despite this trait, Gemmis cannot produce aura, only take in, store, and to release it. Another valuable aspect of these weapons is their ability to collect the skills and combat experience of their previous partners and pass them on to the new current wielder. This transfer of knowledge is not an instant process, and the wielder still needs to train to prepare their body and mind for the combat skills they are about to receive without destroying themselves physically or mentally.

A surprising aspect of Reforged is their inability to speak. When communicating with human or Gems, they use images, sounds, and emotions. To the inexperienced, it makes no sense, inspiring nothing but confusion. To Gemsmiths or those with much exposure to the Reforged, can understand this bizarre method of communication. The weapon can also gain slight control of their partner's movements to aid in combat maneuvers and improve their reaction time. If their partner is passed out and in great danger, the Gemmis can assume direct control of their wielder's body, pushing it past its limits and fight their way to safety. The pair is at their best when both are in mental concert with one another, entering a combat meditative state whose power comes from the speed, precision, and efficiency that they fight with. People who bore witness to Huntsmen entering this state are left both awed and scared, describing the huntsman killing with the brutal efficiency of a machine yet move with the grace of a master dancer. It's quite the sight to behold.

Those who think they can just pick up a Gemmis Arma and have an easy path to power or glory is in for a major disappointment. They may be weapons to be used for combat, but they are living beings with wills of their own. Gemsmiths who have successfully forged a Gemmis as the last trail of their training, are left spiritually marked, which makes all Gemmis see them as "family" and willingly lend their power to them with little reservation. For non-Gemsmiths, it depends on the Gemmis in question. Some will demand feats of high strength or skill, or showings of honor. A couple will even make their would-be wielder agree to deals for its partnership. The strongest, seasoned, and prideful of the Gemmis Arma, may demand a series of trails or even an epic quest for one to win the right to wield their power. However, there are many Reforged that have not only formed intense bonds with their welders but their families as well. It is these Gemmis that not only get passed down through the generations as family heirlooms but as cherished members of the family as well. It is said the family with a Gemmis heirloom is never defenseless. It is possible to force the weapon into submission but the "wielder" must remain on guard, or the Gemmis will turn on them if given a chance.

The Reforged who are not made into a weapon are known as Gemmis Supplementum. Though not as famous as their weapon counterparts, the Supplementum have never the less manage to garner renown of their throughout the ages. They can take a wide range of forms and have exhibited many abilities unique to themselves or their shard components. Like for example, a sapphire mirror, which can show glimpses of possible futures in its reflection. Or an aquamarine tiara, which gives the wearer perfect memory and access to significant amount of knowledge. Or even a bag capable of holding items, as long as they can be fit through its opening, far bigger and heavier than itself with ease. The most popular kind of Supplementum among the Gemsmiths are wearable items made from ruby shards that grant their wearer excellent heat resistance, which Gemsmiths use to practice their craft on molten materials with their bare hands.

Throughout the ages since the end of the Gem War, the exact number of Reforged were never precise due to the dispersed nature of later Orders and their different methods of record keeping. The problem is farther exacerbated since many to those records were lost or destroyed during the Great War. Much of the modern Bismuthian Orders spent not only rebuild their organization to what it once before but also seeking out and reclaiming the Reforge lost during that chaotic period of war. The lost Gemmis Arma and Supplementum left abandoned out on the battlefield or in Guild armories as their wielders and creators died in the carnage. Many of the lost were looted and have found themselves either put into private collections, museums, black market, or if they are lucky in some family home.

Most of the Lost came from orders that were utterly wiped out or warriors who died on the battlefield, which has left these Gemmis so traumatized by the loss of what they saw as family, they put themselves into a dormant state to shut out the world and sleep through the pain. Not much can wake them from their dormancy other than exposure to a potent yet familiar Aura, like that of a Gemsmith or when someone tries to melt them down for scrap metal, in which case they retaliate violently, often leaving few survivors. Mantle Reforged are the worst in this regard, if waking up near the site of their Orders downfall, will often seek out the closest available body, forcibly possessing it before going on a vengeance-fueled rampage on all those they perceive as having a hand in the death of their loved ones. Despite this, it is possible to heal these gemmis of their pain, but a few never do, like a particular blood red blade, who found a kindred spirit in a spiteful bull of red earth.


	3. Chapter 3 The Undead of Gemkind

**The Haunted and Shattergiest**

The Gemsmiths have more responsibilities than just collecting shards and forging Gemmis. They also have to protect people from the dangers that may arise from uncontained gem shards. Not many humans or Faunus the knowledge or experience to recognize gem shards when they come across them in mining operations when excavated from ruins, often taking from regular jewels or other precious minerals. Being unaware of the gem shards, people begin to incorporate them into jewelry, statues, or even weapons. Other times people grind down these shards into pigments to use for ink, paint, and dye. It goes without saying, Gemsmiths make it a point to seek out Gem shards wherever they may lay.

As you can probably expect, this does not end well. What's worse these shards aren't always immediately active, many stay dormant for years, decades or even much longer, making them ticking times for the unexpecting. When the inevitable backlash comes, people will often mistake them for the activities of haunting, hence the name. Gemsmiths will often be called to deal with these entities when they catch on that these events might be gem related. These brave men and women also their ear to the ground, investigating rumors of hauntings or supposedly ghostly activity. What happens next can mirror that of an exorcism, with all the screaming, wailing and flying thrown about objects that come from such event. Often these encounters end peacefully as the Gemsmith uses their aura and their Gemmis partner to locate the shards and spiritually connect with them to soothe their pain. Once the shards have been pacified and removed, they will be taken to the Bismuthian guild hall, where it will undergo the reforging.

However, the above series of events is only possible if there are any shards to retrieve at all. When a Gem's shards are have been farther ground to less the sand particles, this frees the life force and consciences of their physical bonds but at terrible costs. The resulting entity is a gaseous being with a mind if it could even be called that at this point, lost all traces of sanity and in no way resembles the gem it once was. All that remains is rage and hatred. These beings are known as Shattergiests, and there is no salvation them. There is no reasoning, there's no talking, and there is no calming them down. When dealing with a Shattergiest, there is only one option, destruction.

People will sometimes confuse a Shattergiest for it Grimm counterpart. Both are ghost beings known for possessing objects. That is where the similarities end. Shattergiest predominately possesses organic matter. These vessels can range from vegetation, foodstuff, to... dead flesh. Regardless of the vessel chosen, the entity is free to reshape and bloat the object many times its original size, showing a surprising amount of strength and malleability. As amusing it might sound there is nothing funny about watching innocents getting drowned by a malevolent mass of oatmeal or dough. Please don't ask what happens when they take over corpses, no need to give yourself nightmares.

In this gaseous form, the Shattergiest is virtually immune to harm as most attacks will pass through them. However, this form is unstainable as it will begin to dissipate into the atmosphere without a physical form to contain it, efficiently buying as a result. Also, under no circumstance must the Shattergiest be photographed. A phenomenon that to this day has left experts confused, Shattergiest appears to have the ability to either replicate or reform from these photos. These pictures MUST be disposed of before the destruction of the original Shattergiest, or the whole endeavor will be futile. The easy way to eliminate the creature s to incinerate the possessed vessel or mass faster then the entity can escape. Another useful tactic to use against the Shattergiest is to make use of powerful wind currents to dissipate its gaseous form before it can possess a vessel.

For millennia, the Bismuthian Orders have kept vigil on all lost gem shards to prevent farther occurrences of the Haunted and Shattergiests from plaguing mankind. However, since the purges and bloody battles of the Great War, the orders are shells of their former numbers and with that there watch. In the decades since, instances of the Haunted and Shattergiest have been slowly but steadily growing. The remaining Gemsmiths having worked hard to monitor and contain these events but many slip their sight. One of the most disastrous shard related events in recent history occurred roughly a decade ago in Mistral. A major manufacturing company with very lax safety regulations had unknowingly used paint and ink that was produced from gem shards and used it in their products like cars, magazines, posters, and toys. Over a period 8 months, there was the combined total of 437 Shattergiest attacks in Vale, Atlas, And Mistral. Form these attacks there were 87 deaths, whose victims ran the gauntlet of men, women, and children. Steps have been taken to ensure such an event never occurs again but manpower among the Gemsmiths are still limited, and there is always the possibility something similar could happen again.


	4. Chapter 4 Gem Tech And Weapons

**Gem technology and Remnant's weapons**

Over the thousands of years gems have been on Remnant, bits and pieces of their technology fell to human and faunus hands. Much of this tech simply did not work for humanoids as they were designed to interface with a Gems hard light body or directly to their gemstone. However not all gem tech was unusable to mankind, some of which they made great use of in the past couple of centuries. Here are some examples of Gem technology that have become nearly ubiquitous fixture in the arsenal of the kingdoms' militaries and huntsmen.

The first example of Gem technology being adopted by mankind is a surprisingly seemingly primitive one, gem metallurgical techniques. For thousands of years before the arrival of Gemkind, humans and faunus had a decent grasp in the of mining, extracting, and shaping metals for the forging of tools, armor and weapons to fight against the Grimm or each other. Then when the Gem War raged Bismuth, one of Rose Quartz, shared her masterful smithing techniques with her humanoid blacksmith companions. This led to the these techniques spread to rest of Remnants armies, so that they can forge weapons capable of easily destroying an enemy gems form. These weapons have surprisingly proven to just as effective at cleaving through the flesh of Grimm with ease. Weapons and tools forged with these techniques proved be more durable and resistant to rust then anything made by man up to that point. To this all weapons are still made with metalworking techniques. Thanks to advancements in technology, Gem metallurgy has been refined and incorporated into metal production, leading to stronger alloys in the construction of far more durable, long lasting buildings, vehicles, appliances and machines.

Next, is the Wailing Stones which are devices gems used for audio only communication. When humans took note of powerful the blast of sound these stones gave off decided that they can use these devices as weapons. Weaponized stones always come in pairs, one to receive sound while the other amplify and directs it at the target. These stones are even modified to allow the user to control the frequency to have it match the frequency of internal organs and bones, commonly leading to a violent reaction inside the target, often lethally so. Later developments have led to the wailing stones being incorporated into swords, spears, hammers and other melee weapons which turns them into vibroweapons for greatly increased cutting and hitting power.

The third piece of tech that humanoids made great use use of is the replicator wand. Much to the surprise of gemkind, humanoids were able to recreate the internal mechanism of the wand for their use. Anything replicated by the mechanism is a prefect copy of the original and will even function like the original. However, there are limitations it the replicator. First, all copies will not last for more then a hour. Second, all copies will immediately cease to exist when the the replicator that created them is destroyed. Third, the replicator cannot copy living organic materials. Despite these limitations, man has made one ingenious use the technology that has forever changed the way war was wages on the enemies of man, ammunition. Weapons equipped with a replicator has essentially endless ammunition. This technology has allowed even settlements to fight off vast Grimm invasions without fear of running out of ammo and being left hapless before the claws of beast.

These are but a few ways that presence of Gems have altered the development of humanoid civilization on Remnant. These developments have led to mankind gaining the means to beat back the ever growing, ever evolving hordes of darkness and claim lands once thought impossible to hold. Only time will tell how changes will effect the future Remnant for centuries to come as not even the vaulted Sapphires will their future vision can predict where this path will go.


	5. Chapter 5 Of Gems and Grimm

Of Gems and Grimm

Since the Gemkind first set its eyes on Remnant, there have only two races that won their interest. First was mankind, with the exalted power of the soul they called "aura," which allowed them to perform feats far beyond their physical limitations and granted them extra abilities referred to as "semblance." It made them prime candidates for research and possible recruitment into Homeworld's weakening military. The second were the creatures that seemed to be at war with the first. Creatures that they would soon come to know all too well: Grimm. Gems were intrigued by these seemingly inorganic creatures with their apparent lack for needing food, water, or sleep. They were also interested in how these creatures were seemingly immortal, evolved in strength and intelligence with age and seemed endless in number. They also showed morphological diversity and a wide range of physical abilities that far outstripped that existed among the humans and the faunus.

Its common knowledge the vast majority of Grimm will attack either humans or faunus on sight only stopping when either all targets are dead, or it dies. On how the Grimm interacts with Gems is somewhat far more complicated. In the beginning, when gem and Grimm first came into contact, Grimm showed very little interest only really attacking Gem when they encroach on their territory. In fact, during the Pre-rebellion Era Grimm attacks on Gems were usually incidental at best as the Grimm was either seeking their preferred prey with the gem only in their way or the Gem provoked the Grimm first. Grimm also seems incapable of sensing Gems, having to rely on sight and sound to detect them. If you were to lock up a Grimm in a room with a human or faunus and gem, the Grimm would always attack the organic first unless the gem was unfortunate enough to get in the way. It was these behavioral traits that got Homeworld thinking if they could manipulate these behavioral patterns to tame the Grimm and get them to work towards their goals.

When the then ruling Council of Homeworld agreed with Pink Diamond's proposal to "uplift" humanity into its ranks for the growth and restoration of the Gem Empire, they also decided that attempts should be made to harness the power that Grimm as a possible alternative to the humans. That proved to be a bad idea quickly. In any facility that housed both human and Grimm, the latter would always escape their enclosures or holding cells to then break right into the human's, slaughtering them before moving on to rampage through the gem facilities until they either escape or die. After the dozen of such events repeated themselves in several of their facilities, Homeworlders agreed it was best to keep the humans and Grimm in separate buildings altogether. Even with these changes Grimm still proves to an exceedingly tricky research subject as they would always fight their handlers to escape or just lay down and die for no apparent reason. It frustrated gem researchers to no end that they couldn't even dissect the corpses of Grimm as they fade away to nothing. In the end, Grimm research was deemed far more trouble then they were worth and that they were to be exterminated for the hindrance they are.

Homeworld carried out seemingly successful campaign against Grimm with little substantial retaliation. That was until the rebellion was beginning to kick off and Homeworld was going to ramp up gem production, the prime kindergarten got attacked by massive and unnaturally coordinated hordes of Grimm, overwhelmed the defenses, destroyed many vital installations, shattered many Gem personal and wholly driven out the forces of Homeworld. This angered and horrified the Gem Council that they effectively lost one of their most important facilities for the continuation and restoration of the Gem Empire to the primal and supposedly mindless Grimm that they were exterminating in the millions just weeks ago. As they marshaled their forces to take back the kindergarten, only to be shocked when they found it empty of any Grimm. However, instead of feeling relief, the gems felt dread as they discovered that the dozens of injectors along with thousands gem seed capsules that were in the kindergarten at the time are gone. The loss of those injectors to the Grimm will come to haunt man and gem for millennia to come.

All thoughts of investigating the Grimm's actions in the kindergarten had to be put aside as the Crystal Gem Rebellion was underway. For the first few centuries of the Gem War, neither side saw any major activity from the Grimm other then usual scattered out attacks on human settlements as is typical of their kind. However roughly three hundred years into the war, the Grimm made a true reappearance into the collective gem consciousness, for the beasts of extinction have returned and they have changed. The hordes of darkness attacked military bases and kindergartens, seemingly swarming them like they are known to. Not expecting anything new from the hordes, gems counterattacked them like they would any other collection of Grimm. Both gem factions, halfway through their counterattack, would learn to their dismay that this was a mistake. Unlike before the Grimm attacked with a shocking amount of ferocity towards gems never seen before resulting in gems being unprepared for this drastic change in Grimm behavior and suffered for it. This also marked the emergence of new horrifying forms of Grimm with strange physical abilities. Worst of all is the new mutant Grimm with disturbing gem-like characteristics and appeared to be leading their lesser kin with malevolent primal intelligence. Most disturbing of all to gemkind about these new Grimm is that they appeared to be source gem targetted aggression and seemed to enjoy hunt down gems while leading packs of their lesser kin to run their prey down.

These engagements with the evolved new hordes reeked so much damage on Homeworlders and Crystal Gems that both sides would call temporary ceasefires just to fight to deal with the now deadlier Grimm. For a short period of the war, conflicts between the Grimm and gem will crop up and fade as quickly as they flared up. Aside from this these sudden flare-ups in aggression, the Grimm seemed to retreat and appeared to wait out that war excluding the minor random attacks of "regular" Grimm without their evolved alphas. After the war, the remaining gems went on to build the Enclaves that served as their homes, centers of power, fortresses against all threats and the seeds of civilization where the cities of humanity will be built around or near them. The new breeds of alpha Grimm would return to plague man and gemkind for millennia to come.


	6. Chapter 6 Bestiary: Grimm of Note

**Basics of Grimm Classes  
**  
The Beasts of Extinction are not static creatures. They are always growing in strength and experience throughout their lives. This is not just dependent on how long the Grimm lived but how many battles it has fought in and survived. The more academic-minded huntsmen throughout the ages have attempted to codify the growth and development of the Grimm for the sake of easy identification for hunters on the field. It's easiest to identify alpha Grimm by their size, bone armor, and general behavior. Each class of Grimm is exponentially rarer than the last as most Grimm will die long before ever reaching their full potential. The beasts that survive long enough to evolve, tend to be abnormally tougher, smarter or strangely lucky compared to it peers.

It is agreed upon by experts that there four broad classes of evolution for all Grimm. The first and most common are the fledglings, which are the "youngest of all Grimm, possess the beginning of bone armor, and are virtually mindless. The second class is the alpha which is slightly larger then fledglings, have grown more armor on their bodies, generally more intelligent than their lesser kin and are often seen leading small packs. The third class is the elders who are unsurprisingly greater in all aspects compared to alphas, have been known to drive several groups of their lesser kin and are dangerously cunning creatures. The last known, accepted category are Ancients, the most dangerous and rare class of all Grimm. One of the most infamous is Fenrir the oldest Beowulf in Remnant, a massive lupine completely covered in armor decorated with complex red marking and line with sharp bone spikes. Fenrir is rightly feared for the destruction it can bring and the various hordes it can summon with its powerful ground shaking howls. That beast still lurks in the outskirts of the wilds to this day waiting.

* **Side note:** There's, however, one more category, but it is purely hypothetical and hopefully mythical, the primordials. Primordial Grimm have only shown up in the most ancient and almost forgotten of myths. They have been given many names by the ancient peoples of Remnant, The Firsts, The fathers of Grimm, Icons of Despair, God-beasts, the End-Bringers and many more. In these old stories, the primordial would single handily crush armies, lay waste to entire civilizations and butchered every warrior that dared challenge their dreadful might. These heralds of death proved to be impervious to all of man's attempts to slay them. All for except legendary heroes bearing weapons of purifying silvered light or blessed with said light, these warriors would proceed to slay the primordials as if they were simple beasts. No signs of these beasts are seen in early recorded history or that they ever existed at all. Their stories that proclaim that a few primordials still live, slumbering in places man or gem cannot or dare not thread. Keep in mind these creatures are only myth, what are the chances that there are many slumbering giants in some unexplored corner of Remnant right?

 ** _Konig: Scylla & Typhon  
_**  
As if to mock the Crystal Gems for their fondness of heterogenous fusions, the Konig can be seen as the Grimm attempt at the phenomenon. Konigs are creatures that have a vague resemblance to octopi, with a horned skull-like body with six eyes and multiple tentacles that radiate out from its central mass. When on its own the Konig is sneaky, preferring to hide or move under cover. It relies mostly on surprise to capture its prey where it proceeds to strangle or break it's neck. The Konig individually is not a powerful Grimm, and it's rather easy to kill when caught out in the open. It's when it is in the presence of other Grimm that the true horror of this creature shows itself. The beasts have the power to fuse itself and any other Grimm it can get its tentacles on into a monster far greater and terrible than the sum of its parts.

These Grimm fusions are referred by huntsmen experts as Scylla, often times taking the form of multi-headed, multi-limb chimera made up of incongruent "animal" parts that comprise a singular yet terrifying monstrosity. Depending on the assortment of Grimm the Konig was able to ensnare, the resulting Scylla be a chaotic mess of limbs, heads, tails, claws, tentacles, etc., and yet still function with hideous life and power. In other cases, some Scylla possesses far more comprehensible forms which are made from a single Grimm type like in the hydras made of multiple King Taijus, or Cerberus made from Beowulf packs. Other Scylla utilizing two kinds of two or more types Grimm come out looking like a hybrid of the two, often combining the best physical traits of the two in one deadlier form. Regardless of their composition, Scylla are robust and resilient monsters with hides so tough that sometimes the only way to quickly kill it is by destroying the Konig in its center which has become the heart of the abomination.

The Konig have also been observed to discorporate their fusion forms to grab and fuse with newly arrived reinforcement to give their Scylla form traits and abilities to better fight their prey. A single fledgling Konig can fuse up to two to Grimm to form one Scylla at any given time. Unfortunately, this limit can be surpassed as the grows in size and experience. An alpha Konig learns to utilize all eight of its tentacles to fuse more and larger Grimm while older variants grow more tentacles, quickly multiplying the number and size of Grimm they can combine. These dreaded fusions are dubbed Typhon, and their emergence often signals the end for a town or city. These gigantic monstrosities are often created from merging of the largest, oldest and strongest Grimm on the battlefield. Tpyphons possess armored hides so tough that conventional weapons no longer harm them and monstrous strength to breach nearly any fortification. Typhons only appear in long drawn out stalemates that have gotten the attention of an elder Konig. When this happens huntsmen will have a brief window to kill the elder Konig before it can form the beast but if they miss it, the battle is effectively over. These Titans will only be brought down with enough heavy artillery fire to reduce entire cities to ash. Another crazier solution is for dozens of huntsmen to swarm it, somehow get inside it and cut their way through its "organs" until they find and destroy the Konig.

 ** _Gigas Ex Machina  
_**  
To understand the nature of this nightmare, we must first briefly discuss another infamous Grimm type the Geist. These specter-like Grimm are infamous for their ability to possess inanimate objects and form bodies for they use to rampage. The older variants of Geists have shown a disturbing ability to possess the technology and turn them against their gem and organic operators. That would be bad enough if it weren't for the fact that the machine in now seeped in in the Grimm's essence and for all intents and purposes the machine is now a Grimm. This becomes a problem when a Konig joins the fray, and the terror of Gigas Ex Machina shows itself.

For the "birth" of the Gigas Ex Machina to take place, there needs to be at least one Geist-possessed machine, one Konig and one Grimm of any breed. What separates this Grimm fusion from the other is that it is permanent and the Grimm that went into it are now bond to the machine. When this abomination is in the process of being created the Geist-possessed machine is twisted and morphed into biomechanical beasts with a vague resemblance to the Grimm that went into the machine. No two of mechanical grimm are alike. The phenomenon of these demonic engines is a recent development go back a decade and the experts of man and Gemkind are still learning new things about them. These perversions of technology possesses a terrible amount of speed, strength, and resilience compared to Grimm of similar size. Depending on the machine possessed the Gigas gains abilities tied to the tech contained within it..

To make matters worse the Gigas will consume any weapons it gets its claws on and make them a part of their bodies or replace parts that have become too damaged for it to "repair." The bigger the Gigas Ex Machina is the more weapons it is capable of "acquiring" and carrying. The mechanized monstrosity is capable of "producing" its own seemingly endless supply "ammo" that can range from miniaturized bullet-like grimmspawn that eat their way through targets when they hit or living rocket-propelled grenades that chase down their prey to donate their deadly payload of superheated ichor and bone shrapnel. Some of these infernal engines have been seen collecting the once proud weapons of slain huntsmen and perverting them into new additions to its biomechanical frame. This type of Gigas is relatively new and rare but their numbers are slowly growing. All military personal and hunters are recommended to engage in reclamation or destruction of all equipment to prevent the formation or empowerment of a Gigas Ex Machina. The best way to handle it is with anti material rounds and high yield point blank explosives to overwhelm its high defense and substantial resilience.

 ** _The Ader  
_**  
These Things are known by many names such as Core Bearers, the Tarnished, Bort, or Carbonado, the Ader is one of if not the most feared grimmspawn abominations to ever blight Remnant's surface. Ader first reared their horrifying "gem-like" visages around three hundred years after the sacking of the Prime Kindergarten and the start of the Crystal Gem Rebellion. Their appearance marked a drastic change in common Grimm behavior towards gems from vaguely hostile indifference to active frenzied bloodlust for gemkind. Despite its enthusiastic predation of Gemkind, Ader is still a Grimm at heart and will just as gladly hunt humanoids when Gem prey is scares. Neither man nor gem knows how it was possible but it seems that the grimm managed to corrupt the stolen gem seed to create these dust forsaken horrors.

Morphologically an Ader resembles any regular breed of Grimm like Beowulf, Ursa, Nevermore and many others. The defining feature that makes the Ader different for the regular variety of grimm is their blood crimson colored spherical cores. Despite grimm not having the same needs as organics they to possess a type of organ system responsible for keeping them alive which hunters and gems learned to take advantage of to eliminate them efficiently. Ader however lack this organ system allowing them to ignore and survive injuries that will kill lesser grimm. Furthermore, their bodies possess a surprising malleability that allows them to stretch their limbs for extra reach or contort the form to dodge attacks in way that are not physically possible. The creature can even reshape parts of its anatomy into weapons or additional rudimentary limbs or jaws to attack with. It is possible to kill the fiend but as long as its core remains intact the Ader will always reform. A bodiless core is far from defenseless as its exposure releases signal that calls all grimm to its location and drives them to a frenzied fury to protect the core.

Most grimm are not known for their intelligence, unless it were one of the elder variants. What makes the Ader so feared is it's ability to learn at an accelerated pace compared to its lesser kin and displays a disturbing amount of almost human levels of adaptability. Even more horrific, Ader seem capable of forming long term plans and remembering those it has fought before for years to come. Packs or hordes being led by these cunning fiends will respond and react much faster to tactics being used against them making the horde far more dangerous than they would normally be. Worse for hunters and gems combating grimm, the Ader will mix in with their lesser kin, presenting themselves as just another regular grimm. There are too many stories of hunters and gem warriors who have died when they were surprised by the supposedly regular breed of grimm only to learn to their misfortune that the beast they were facing was something far worse then they were prepared to handle. This is then proceeded with the fiend dropping the act and unleashing all of it horrific might up on their victim before they have the chance to recover. It is a requirement that the Ader be eliminated as soon as possible to limit the amount of death and destruction it can bring leading its brethren.

One more disturbing feature that has been observed by the Ader out on the field, mainly in regards to the previously mentioned Konig. To put it simply, despite their vaguely gem-like nature, Ader don't actually appear to perform the act of fusion. Any attempt fusion by a Konig to an Ader results in it and any component grimm being broken down into a foul black ichor substance, with only the bone armor remaining unchanged, which then gets absorbed into the core bearer. Once the process is done, the creature in now not only stronger but is now capable of mimicking the form and abilities of the grimm it had assimilated. Fortunately, they have never been observed utilizing the Konig's fusion ability and seem to require a new one for all assimilation attempts. It appears that it takes time for the Ader to familiarize itself with it new mass during which the demon is sluggish and uncoordinated. This period of vulnerability appears to take longer the larger or more numerous the grimm that were assimilated by the core bearer.

For all the terror an Ader can inspire are blessedly rare, with only roughly four hundred confirmed cases since the end of the Gem War. Whatever it is the the grimm do to make more of their kind seems to take much longer for the Ader then any other breed. It is speculated that if if the grimm were ever able to mass produce those nightmares would lead to the end of civilization on Remnant. Hunter and more prominently Crystal Trackers have done excellent work in the extermination of these abominations whenever they show up. Sadly this is usually after they have left a trail of destruction at the head of a horde and quite a sizable number of them somehow manage to escape their trackers. Not much more can be said on these monsters others any hunters or trackers wishing to seek them out, exercise extreme caution, bring a lot of explosives, back up, and assume the target knows you are following it and that it's leading you to an ambush. They are not beasts to be underestimated!

Author's note: sorry for the wait class has started. Hope you guys like the chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think. This chapter was a monster for me but I had fun.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sad Truth of Mim

About three hundred years ago there was an old gemsmith known only as Mim. In his era, Mim was renowned as one of the wisest of his order and was a great mentor to many gemsmiths in training. Mim has even risen to the position the Forgemaster of his order in recognition of his wisdom. The tales describe his long reign as prosperous for his order and time of expansion. Legends speak of masterfully crafted weapons he forged and gifted upon the heroes of his age. This era, however, came to an end as in his old age grew ill. Fortunately, before his illness could claim him or negatively affect his decision making Mim had quietly stepped down from his position and peacefully faded away in retirement.

At least that was the story told to the general public. The truth was Mim's illness was not one of the body but one of the mind. For some long forgotten reason, Mim had become obsessed with eyes. It started small, but over time it slowly consumed. It began to bleed into all aspects of his life. It would show up in his speech; it would show up in his writings, it would even show up as a motif in his clothing and the creations he forged. He also changed his sigil from the humble anvil and hammer to an ominous eye. Those closest to Mim, his former students, noticed this disturbing change and begged him to step down as Forgemaster as they feared that it was the stress of his position that was causing this. He saw the wisdom in their words and shortly stepped down, but his descent to insanity continued.

It was common knowledge that Mim was friends with a sapphire who lost almost her entire enclave to a gigantic Grimm horde. As to be expected this she was a rather gloomy figure that mourned the loss of friends who she knew for thousands of years. Mim could sympathize as he too lost his hometown to Grimm which killed his off his whole family. They would hold conversations for hours on the future, history, philosophy, and tales of those they lost. However, this relationship would take a dark turn as while Mim descent to madness began the sapphire seemed to withdraw into herself, refusing to speak with anyone other than Mim. They would have long conversations in secret where they talked about dark futures and morbid subjects best left forgotten.

One day both Mim and the sapphire just disappeared without anyone seeing them leave. The only things found was a note written by Mim with a short message about seeing the world with new eyes and one from sapphire stating the things that come will her decision. More disconcerting was the former Forgemaster's smithing tools were missing. The two virtually gone from off the face of Remnant. It would be years before the two would be found but when they were, it was a disturbing sight. The body of poor old Mim seemed to have aged a hundred years, his body as thin a tigs, skin covered in scars that upon closer inspection formed eyes, his clothes were filthy rags stained with blood that wasn't his, and most disturbing of all were his eyes. His SAPPHIRE blue eyes. Mim had removed his own eyes and replaced them with his final gemmis creation a pair of eyes made from sapphire.

No one knows what the two were up to in the few years they were missing. The only evidence of this obscured period were notes left behind by the mad Mim. Most of them were just mad ramblings a senile old man. The words "She told me to," and "We have to stop them" repeatedly. The order covered up the ghastly events by quickly cremating Mim's body and placing the sapphire eyes deep within the vaults. His students wished to persevere Mim's memory as the wise old teacher that he was not the madman he seemingly degenerated into. Due to the disturbing nature of how the eyes worked few people wanted to use the items let alone pay the price to make full use of them. The eyes were only brought out in times of great uncertainty where their power can be of great use.

Mim's Eyes are renowned in small circles privy to their existence for the sheer precognitive powers they grant the wielder. The wielder can see ghostly echoes of not only the future as well as echoes of the immediately recent past. The gaze of these eyes causes warmth of a target they focus on to leave them, resulting in the deathly cold in the small area. The eyes are rumored to let one see through lies and the truth of things. However, to get the full benefits of the power the Eye, it must be implanted within the eye socket of the wielder. Meaning for anyone who still has both of their eyes would have to sacrifice to make use of it. Another downside is the user will see people who are close to death as walking corpses in the condition of their demise and will see and experience all the painful ways they can die. Probably the most disturbing aspects of Mim's Eyes are that the wielder will see two ethereal figures that follow and silently watch them. One is a tall corpse-like old man covered in rags, skin marked with scars and most striking of all lacks eyes. The second figure a short feminine being lacking any color with a dark empty void where her cyclopean eye would be with crack radiating out from it throughout her body. These apparitions, despite their quiet frightening demeanor, seem to guide the user to points of interest and paths unseen. Throughout the Eyes' history, most of its wielders get psychologically ground down by the weight of the many often horrific visions they receive and the creeping feeling of always being watched. As of right now, the eyes have separated, one is lost, and the other was hidden away waiting for its next wielder willing to bear its power.

~~~~~~~~  
 _ **Author note:**_ _I wanted to post this on or around Halloween but life got in the way. Feel free to share your thoughts._


End file.
